


if i killed someone for you

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Song fic, blood mention, death mention, i write these as a coping mechanism but dont tell anyone, if i killed someone for you - alec benjamin, kinda but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: acronix kills someone. he regrets it later.
Relationships: Acronix/Cyrus Borg
Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	if i killed someone for you

**Author's Note:**

> unedited/no beta, but ❤️❤️

_i’m packing up my things and_

he couldn’t believe this. after all he’s done for him, he ups and abandons him. the – the guy who’s spent a few years loving & caring for him. the guy who’s spent a decade looking forward to meeting him. his husband. the – the love of his life. the only person he’s ever felt this way towards.

_i’m wiping down the walls_

his hands were a slight red, the soap having stained his hands. the motel he had gone to in a desperate attempt to escape hadn’t questioned his need for a few soap bars. they didn’t care. he shouldn’t either. him wanting to make sure he was clean was normal, right? the circumstances that led to him scrubbing mercilessly might’ve not been, but that’s not what matters. none of it mattered.

_i’m rinsing off my clothes and_  
_i’m walking through the halls_

he ran a hand through his hair. he knew the cops & ninja couldn’t catch him. it was impossible. how would they know it was him? how would they know that guy happened to die of natural causes decades before he was supposed to do? even if they did, he could just plead innocent, right? he could get a nice defense attorney using... his money, and he could go back to living normally. by himself. without his husband.

_i did it all for him_  
_so i felt nothing at all_

he looked to his hands again, one idly harshly scratching the other. it felt like figurative blood that would never go away. he wanted the red to go away. he wanted to feel clean. he wanted to be clean. he hadn’t felt this bad since... since...

_i don’t know what he’ll say_  
_so i’ll ask him when he calls_

he shook his head ever so slightly, his eyes glossing over. he couldn’t think about his brother again. not after losing cyrus, too. 

he wanted to cry. 

_would you love me more (love me more)_  
_if i killed someone for you_


End file.
